


Ain't Worth the Whiskey

by Kindassunshine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindassunshine/pseuds/Kindassunshine
Summary: ‘What happened wasn’t your fault,’ Iruka interrupted sounding more confident than he felt. Kakashi huffed a breath.‘Ah that’s what I’ve been told,’ he murmured. Iruka slid his hand slowly across the table resting his knuckles against the back of his hand. Kakashi uncurled his hand so that his warm fingers were on Iruka’s wrist.Iruka goes over to comfort Kakashi while he's recovering after the Forth Great Shinobi War and things take an unexpected turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a lot of Kakashi stuff recently, I like how laid back he is :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Iruka started feeling dumb about the moment he spotted the ANBU perched casually on the roof of the building opposite to Kakashi’s . Of course there would be ANBU, he reflected as he pretended not to notice the invisible eyes on the back of his chunin vest. The academy had finished early due to Summer Festival that was to begin that evening, so he had couple of hours free before he was due to meet his follow teachers for a celebratory meal.  
He sincerely wished Ino had not talked him into buying a pot plant. If he’d felt like an idiot carrying it out of the shop it was nothing to compared to what he felt now. He could hardly turn back now, he reflected as he paused before the door to Kakashi’s apartment.  
Besides he wanted to see him. He’d seen a couple of civilians working on the monument a couple of days ago and now the space where Uchiha Obito had been carved was conspicuously blank. He knocked quickly before he lost his nerve.  
‘Iruka?’ Kakashi slurred as he pulled the door open a moment later. Though it was only early evening, he was obviously dressed for bed; mask-less and wearing a t-shirt that was frayed at the hem. Still bruised and covered in bandages from the battle, he looked unexpectedly vulnerable and Iruka felt his gut twinge.  
‘Hello,’ Iruka said face flushing, ‘I brought you this,’ he added thrusting the plant towards a slightly dazed-looking Kakashi.  
‘Ah thanks,’ Kakashi smiled, bemusedly squeezing one of the fleshy leaves of the succulent.  
‘Well I’ll be–’ he started, scratching the back of his head nervously.  
It was not like he and Kakashi had ever been close friends and most of their conversations had been about Naruto. But it must be crappy to find out someone you’d cared about so much was actually the architect behind so much death and destruction.  
‘Do you want to come in?’ Kakashi asked surprising him, dark eyes on his face.  
‘Sure!’ Iruka mumbled following him inside. The first thing he noticed was the smell, sweet and syrupy, before he spotted all the bunches of flowers spilling out cups, mugs and vases on every flat surface, even the floor.  
‘Tea?’ Kakashi asked as he turned towards the kitchen.  
‘Please,’ Iruka smiled slipping off his shoes. He peeked at the card on the nearest bunch; burning red and exotic, native to the Land of Wind if he remembered correctly.  
‘With Our Thanks and Respect,’ Iruka read under his breath, ‘The Kazekage.’ Kakashi clattered back in and Iruka returned the card quickly.  
‘They’re pretty, aren’t they?’ Kakashi said, clearly amused by Iruka’s nervousness, ‘the Kazekage has good taste.’  
‘Somehow I can’t imagine the Kazekage shopping for flowers,’ Iruka conceded with a grin, coming to sit next to Kakashi and helping with the tea things. He accepted a plate with a slice of sticky cake with his tea and sniffed it with interest.  
‘Ah eat as much as you can,’ Kakashi told him waving his hand, ‘I can’t bring myself to say no to Choji but I’ve put on about three kilos since I’ve been on leave.’  
‘That’s probably as good thing,’ Iruka chuckled, reaching to pinch the skin at Kakashi’s waist. Kakashi caught his wrist in single sharp moment and Iruka gasped. Kakashi let go quickly rubbing the space between his eyebrows.  
‘Ah forgive me,’ he sighed looking very tired suddenly, ‘bad habit.’  
‘No it’s my mistake, I didn’t think,’ Iruka corrected gently, showing his empty palms, ‘are you feeling okay?’  
‘Honestly,’ Kakashi sighed, dropping his hand to his cup and staring down into it, ‘I feel terrible.’  
‘That’s understandable,’ Iruka nodded. Kakashi was silent for a moment eyes downcast and shoulders slumped.  
‘I just wish I could have-’  
‘What happened wasn’t your fault,’ Iruka interrupted sounding more confident than he felt. Naruto had been sketchy at best when describing the final encounter and Iruka hadn’t pressed. Kakashi huffed a breath.  
‘Ah that’s what I’ve been told,’ he murmured. Iruka slid his hand slowly across the table resting his knuckles against the back of Kakashi’s hand. Kakashi uncurled his hand so that his warm fingers were on Iruka’s wrist. Iruka squeezed gently.  
‘I don’t want to say anything wrong, I’m not a medic,’ he murmured, ‘but there’s not a lot of point looking back. Obito is dead now but you aren’t.’  
‘Easier said than done,’ Kakashi shrugged withdrawing his hand. Iruka bit his lip embarrassed; honestly it was none of his business how Kakashi dealt with his grief.  
‘I’m sorry, I didn’t come here to pry,’ he said quietly looking at Kakashi’s silent profile.  
‘Why did you come, Iruka?’ he asked, dark eyes trained on his face. Iruka flushed again; suddenly feeling like his clothes were transparent.  
‘I thought you might,’ here the words got stuck in his throat, ‘want some company.’ Kakashi was still watching him, head a little to the side like he was trying to guess how tall he was.  
‘I do,’ he murmured, his voice deeper and softer than before. And Iruka got the distinct impression he and Kakashi meant different things.  
‘I didn’t mean–’ he gabbled as Kakashi shifted closer to him around the table. Kakashi didn’t speak but smirked at him. He was very good-looking this close up, Iruka had to admit as he scooted back across the mats. All smooth pale skin, black eyes and silvery hair. He looked nice when he laughed too, like was doing now perusing on his hands and knees like they were children.  
Iruka was laughing so much Kakashi caught up to him easily, unzipping his flak jacket and checking his sleeves for kunai.  
‘I’m unarmed,’ he admitted raising his open palms to his shoulders in mute surrender.  
‘Hm, what’s this then?’ Kakashi murmured, pushing between his legs with the heel of his hand making Iruka groan and buck up into him. Iruka could feel his blood heating up as Kakashi straddled him with ease.  
They’d done this before once or twice. When Iruka was a little drunk and a little lonely and once when they’d been away on a mission in the Land of Clouds. Kakashi had always been polite and gentle about the whole thing.  
He removed Iruka’s forehead protector setting in on the table behind him then paused.  
‘You do want to, don’t you?’ he asked leaning over Iruka again to peer at his face.  
‘What if I say no?’ Iruka asked sliding his hands up his thighs to his hips, feeling the warm skin beneath the fabric of his old t-shirt.  
‘I’ll stop,’ Kakashi shrugged.  
‘Don’t,’ Iruka murmured and Kakashi kissed him. Somehow between long kisses, Kakashi stripped him. His flak jacket shrugged off, net shirt coming up over his head and the bindings on his legs unwound with almost unbearably slow. When he was in his underwear Kakashi paused to remove his t-shirt. Iruka sucked in a breath in spite of himself. There was a large square of gauze tapped to his side, almost as large as Iruka’s hand but still not covering all the bruising. His shoulders were bandaged on both sides, on his right arm the bandage carried on down to his elbow. Every inch of his skin seemed to be bruised or scrapped.  
‘Would you believe I’ve looked worse?’ he chuckled, touching the gauze self-consciously. Iruka bit his lip rubbing the skin on his hip.  
‘I don’t want to hurt you,’ he said worriedly.  
‘You won’t,’ Kakashi smiled and kissed him again. The kiss distracted Iruka from his reservations and soon they were both naked on floor of Kakashi’s living room. The mats were rough against his back and the cool air puckered his nipples, making the fine hairs raise on his skin. Kakashi had his nose pressed against his neck inhaling deeply. It made Iruka shiver pleasantly.  
Kakashi slid a hand between his legs, thumb stroking over the sensitive head of his cock. Iruka gasped, feeling like all his blood was rising to the surface of his skin.  
‘You’re cute,’ Kakashi murmured, face close enough for Iruka to see his pupils blown wide with arousal. Iruka wasn’t sure if he was pleased with the adjective but Kakashi had replaced his hand with his mouth and suddenly nothing else seemed to matter. His mouth was hot and slick sliding up and down his cock until Iruka had to dig his nails into his palms to stop himself climaxing then and there.  
‘You look a little worked up,’ Kakashi murmured giving him a moment’s rest bite, gently nipping the skin on his hip. Iruka panted, stroking back Kakashi hair, unable to form a coherent sense.  
‘Can I do this?’ Kakashi asked fingertip dipping between the crease of his buttocks. Iruka felt himself tense and knew Kakashi would have noticed.  
‘It’s been a while since I–’ he flushed.  
‘Ah understood,’ Kakashi smiled at him gently moving up to kiss him. Iruka put his hands on his shoulders as Kakashi kissed him. It’s seemed like a waste when they were already like this.  
‘Just,’ he took a breath, ‘go slowly.’ Kakashi raised an eyebrow.  
‘Cool,’ he was grinning, ‘let me just get...’ He quickly hopped up, disappearing into another room, leaving Iruka to wriggle on to his elbows. Glancing out of the balcony door, Iruka noticed the sun was already mostly out of sight.  
Kakashi padded back and lay down beside him.  
‘What’s that?’ he asked nervously inspecting the jar in Kakashi hand.  
‘Something to make it easier on you,’ he murmured, ‘come here.’ Iruka shifted his hips closer and Kakashi chuckled: ‘kiss me.’ Iruka did, hand sinking into silvery hair, tongue gliding over unusally sharp incisors. Kakashi was kneading his buttock and Iruka kissed him harder, trying not to tense. Then there was a finger smoothing over delicate skin and then sliding deep inside him. Iruka gasped. The stretching sensation making him hot all over, sweating pricking on his chest, his groin, at the base of his back. He felt Kakashi other hand close carefully around his cock.  
‘Mm,’ he murmured, ‘doing okay?’  
‘Yes,’ Iruka gasped pressing his forehead into the other’s neck.  
‘You look good like this,’ he rumbled and Iruka guessed he was looking over shoulder down to where his hand was slipping in and out of him.  
‘Okay,’ Kakashi was breathing heavily now, ‘on your knees.’ Iruka complied, feeling an edgy thrill as he bent, knees spread wide, exposing such a vulnerable part of his body to open air. Kakashi whistled softly, thumb circling, slipping in and out with ease.  
He could feel the hot blunt head pressing in then slipping deeper. He gasped, feeling delicate skin stretching uncomfortably.  
Kakashi groaned softly but kept himself still until Iruka nodded. He gave a few shallow thrusts, sending sparks of electricity up Iruka’s spine. His hands held Iruka’s hips firmly as he pace increased. Iruka was breathing in short gasps, feeling a hot white light building in the nape of his neck.  
Kakashi was moaning deep his chest, so that Iruka could feel the vibration of it through his own body.  
The hands on his hips were slick with sweat and he could feel Kakashi’s thighs sliding against the back of his. One of the hands left his hip, moving to grip his cock. Iruka groaned, his control finally snapping as he thrust into the hand unrestrainedly. Kakashi’s nails were digging hard into the skin at his hip but Iruka didn’t care.  
Then Kakashi was panting in his ear and he was climaxing, stomach muscles clenching and vision turning bright white.  
It took a moment to orientate himself strangely dazed in the afterglow. His blood pressure must have dropped Iruka decided staring up at Kakashi’s ceiling. Kakashi was beside him, propped on an elbow, eyes dark and thoughtful. Iruka looked back at him.  
‘You got a little excited there,’ he murmured and Iruka felt himself flush from his forehead to his chest.  
‘Do you–?’ he asked glancing down at Kakashi’s now soft cock; embarrassed to be thought of as a selfish lover. But Kakashi was still smiling.  
‘Ah,’ he answered, ‘I guess seeing you all worked up like that is pretty nice.’ Iruka wasn’t sure it was possible to blush harder. ‘The shower’s the second on the left,’ Kakashi offered and Iruka streaked out of sight only returning to the main room when he was dressed. Kakashi had dressed too, yawning into the back of his hand as Iruka reappeared.  
‘Are you hurt?’ Kakashi asked, measuring Iruka’s gait as he moved towards him.  
‘A little stiff but I’m fine,’ he shrugged. He stood unsure what to do next, arms held awkwardly at his sides.  
‘Well,’ Kakashi stood now too and Iruka was surprised when stepped close to him, kissing him lightly on the lips. ‘I appreciate your company,’ he said carefully eyes on Iruka’s.  
‘Any time,’ Iruka nodded quickly, before realising what he’d said.  
‘And thank you for the plant,’ he added, moving to open the door. Iruka nodded again, feeling like he should say something but not knowing what to say.  
‘Kakashi, I–’ he started as the other made to open the door. Kakashi peered at him then away looking embarrassed; back pressed against the door.  
‘Iruka, this was fun but I don’t want a boyfriend,’ he said quietly, looking somewhere past Iruka’s left toes, ‘and believe me when I say it isn’t you.’ Iruka nodded gravely, hopping his relief wasn’t too evident.  
‘Well have a good evening then!’ he called waving as Kakashi closed the door with a snap. He heaved a deep sigh; he was not sure if what he’d done had been all that helpful in the end. As he tapped down the steps on Kakashi’s building he could feel unseen eyes on his again.  
The pair of ANBU were still perched, like oversized birds, on the roof of the building opposite Kakashi’s.  
It didn’t occur to Iruka until he was half down the street that Kakashi’s balcony door had no blind.


End file.
